


morning dew

by amadeusofnohr



Series: FEmslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anniversaries, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet, Plotless, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusofnohr/pseuds/amadeusofnohr
Summary: Sully and Sumia go on a picnic and watch the sunrise.(prompt: pink)





	morning dew

The air outside is cool and misty, dew still clinging to the grass beneath Sully’s boots. There’s still at least half an hour until sunrise, but she’s never been one to get cold easily. Too hot-blooded for that. And, of course, there’s also the toasty bundle against her back that she’s been carrying for the forty-five or so.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, now,” Sully rumbles, voice still hoarse from sleep. “You’re the one carrying breakfast.”

Sumia huffs, breath warm on the bare skin of her shoulder. Her arms are looped around Sully’s neck, hands holding a stuffed picnic basket.

“I  _ did _  wake up before you this morning, you know.”

“Yeah, and you were so tired from it that you fell over and twisted your ankle.” Sully teases, squeezing the thigh of Sumia’s left leg gently.

“Well, at least me falling woke  _ you _ up, Miss Sleepyhead. You would’ve slept until noon otherwise.”

“Hey! I would’ve been up soon. I wouldn’t miss this for anything. ‘Specially not when you cooked up something special for it.”

Alone time is hard to come by, between the other Shepherds being nosy, training being a necessity, the long marches, and the time spent doing chores to keep the camp and equipment clean. Then there’s the Risen roaming the land, but at least a little fight against a lone squad of Risen  _ could  _ count as a date (it does to Sully, even if Sumia protests).

Sumia mutters back something unintelligible, and Sully rolls her eyes fondly. She lets Sumia nod off for the rest of the trip, until at last they reach the top of a hill, bare except for a single large tree. She crouches down to let Sumia off, and the other woman props herself against the tree while Sully unpacks the picnic basket.

There’s a thick blanket to sit on, a bouquet of flowers Sully had gathered as romantic decoration, and then the numerous bundles of whatever it is Sumia made last night, wrapped carefully in squares of cloth.

Once they both finish settling down, Sully’s arm around Sumia’s shoulders, nestling her against her side, they’re just in time. The sun is finally beginning to rise, peeking up from over the horizon. The sky is pink and orange, clear of clouds but hazy from the mist rising off the hills in front of them as the morning dew dissolves.

“Almost as pretty as you,” Sully whispers into Sumia’s ear, pressing a kiss against her cheek. Sumia giggles, flushing just a tad under the affection.

“I could say the same thing. It matches your hair.” She reaches up and ruffles it, though it’s not enough to make her bedhead any worse than it already is. Sully wrinkles her nose and shakes her head after Sumia’s hand withdraws, as if that can somehow settle the spikes of her hair.

Silence falls between them briefly as they pause to drink in the scenery, until at last Sully tugs her close again.

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

“To surviving another year,” Sumia replies softly, eyes meeting Sully’s. In sync, they lean in for a kiss, the sunrise forgotten, pretty as it is, in favor of something better.


End file.
